Vendetta's Fruit
by Aynot
Summary: Repost: There is a traitor in the Warehouse & there is a secret conspiracy to find the traitors, without endangering the innocent. Will the evil be exposed & stopped before someone dies or worse? Will Love be be found or will it die before it even grows
1. Chapter 1

**Vendetta's Fruit**

A Post Vendetta Story

Part Zero

The Credits

**Author****:** _**Tonya Christina Buchanan /**__**Aynot**_

_**Carly Carter /Carlyisnot**_

**Disclaimer****:** We own nothing of Warehouse 13; we only own the individual words

in the arrangement that they are currently in.

**Warnings****:** There is a relationship between two ladies, live with it or do not read

**Rating****:** (M)? or the equivalent to (PG-16); at least eventually.

**Fandoms****: **_Warehouse 13_.

**Pairing****:** Helena/Myka

**Dedicated****: **I would like to dedicate my parts of this story to Carly, she has got me

actually writing again and not just flirting with the idea. Though, maybe

more importantly I am inspired enough that I am finishing said stories.

So with a lot of gratitude to Carly Carter whom without her support I

would not be writing anything; and for the fact that she has saved me

from being depressed this summer.

**Authors' Note****: **This is a post "Vendetta" story with the end of "Vendetta" being

slightly altered.

** ***Important***** This story is no longer being written by both of

us and this is my attempt to continue the story.

**Story Summary****: **This story is different take to everything following the episode

of "Vendetta". There is a traitor in the Warehouse and there is a

secret conspiracy to find out who the traitor(s) are and without

endangering the innocent. Will the evil be exposed and stopped

before someone dies or worse? Will Love be found or will it die

before it even grows? Even worse, the Traitors' evil conspiracy

may not the only problems.

* * *

**Vendetta's Fruit**

A Post Vendetta Story

Part One

It's after everyone has left the room.

Everyone except her, except Artie.

After she has asked that question, her voice soft, small, sad. "_Has she been bronzed, then?"_

She had heard the vulnerability in her voice, resented it instantly, but it was beyond her control.

And in reply to her question, Artie had asked the others to leave the room. He had phrased it as a question _"Could you give us a moment alone?"_ But the tone of voice alerted the others this was an order, not a request.

And so, they left.

Then, for the longest time, Artie stood, just looking at her. Looking right through her, looking down on her.; finally, he spoke.

"Do you know what happens to Warehouse agents who are deemed to be untrustworthy, hazardous?" He asks her.

But he still has not answered her question.

"What happened to her?" Myka asks, in an even smaller voice.

"I'm not talking about _her_." Comes the stern reply.

This it hits her- In Artie's eyes she is the untrustworthy one, not HG Wells. She is the one who betrayed him.

Myka wants to fight back, to defend herself, to hide behind that shield of slight arrogance that worked so well for her after Sam died. After all the questions, insinuations, and all that guilt hidden so deep down; she wants to be that person again. Confident, certain of herself; but it's just not going to work this time. Maybe, because it's Artie? Maybe, because she still can't stop thinking about HG Wells and the torment that was in the other woman's eyes as she spoke of her little girl?

Myka feels as though she is shrinking into insignificance right in front of Artie's eyes. Something in Artie's gaze makes her feel so small, so worthless. It is the exact same way her father had looked at her for so many years. It melts her instantly.

"HG Wells saved Claudia's life." Myka protests weakly. If HG saved Claudia then that makes HG a good person, and if HG is a good person then Artie will understand why Myka felt drawn to help her. Artie will admit he was wrong, admit bronzing is barbaric and inhumane. And everything will go back to normal.

"That may be so, but it is entirely irrelevant!" Artie answers loudly.

"I'm sure Claudia will be glad to hear that her life or death is irrelevant to you."

"You were the senior agent on that case; you were responsible for Claudia's life, not HG Wells, you!"

This hits Myka hard. She was responsible. She had let Claudia get hurt, almost killed. Just like Sam. And with those few words of judgment from Artie, Myka finds herself drowning in a sea of guilt. She fights hard to stay afloat though, she always has. It's how she survived this far.

"You saved her life!" Myka accuses him. "You saved HG Wells. Why did you do that? Why? If you're just going to bronze her again? You would have been better off leaving her to die." She means those words, terrible as they may sound. She can imagine nothing worse than the eternal nothingness of being bronzed, trapped inside your own mind, re-living past traumas again and again, with no escape.

Her words touch him. She can see it. On some level she has had a small victory.

"That is nothing to do with anything." came the defensive reply.

"I don't know who you are anymore." Myka narrows her gaze as she spits the words out at him.

"You don't know who I am?" He repeats incredulously. "Aren't you the one who gave me such a hard time about lying, about keeping secrets? And you turn around and endanger the Warehouse, possibly the world, in the worst possible way?" He is full on yelling now.

"HG Wells is just one woman. She is a human being, like me, like you. I think you're being a little over dramatic." She tells him, her voice cool, calm, steady.

"The fact that you can't see the danger, it frightens me Myka." He tells her. He means it.

"You frighten me." She responds, meaning it equally. "This place frightens me. Bronzing frightens me. Thinking of HG Wells trapped for eternity in that place. How can you condone that? Do you even know why she was bronzed? Do you?" Myka challenges him. "You're so ready to condemn her to eternal damnation and you don't even know why, and you can't see how crazy that is!" She is yelling by now also.

"If I were you, I'd stop worrying so much about HG Wells, and worry about your own fate." Artie says finally, refusing to answer her question.

"You going to bronze me too?" Myka demands to know. On some level it sounds ridiculous, and yet on another level, if Artie is capable of doing that to HG W ells, why not her too?"

Artie looks stricken by her comment, as if she had slapped him. "Of course not." He insists.

"Why not?" Myka asks him. "I'm a danger to the Warehouse, right?"

"That is not what I said." Artie replied, defensively.

"It's what you implied. HG Wells is dangerous. I'm dangerous. Because we don't obey you without question, we don't think you're God, Artie. You can't stand that. Anyone who disagrees with you is 'dangerous'. Fine, Bronze her, Bronze me. Problem solved." She is being petulant, but still a small part of her thinks that she doesn't want to really be here, in the Warehouse, in the world, part of this place that would condemn someone like HG Wells to the bronze sector. It's all so wrong. And yet, she is conflicted. It would be one thing if she was 100% sure of herself. But she isn't. She is wavering under Artie's scrutinizing gaze. She can't help it. It's like she told him, she likes him, and she thinks he is great; she wants him to think she's great too. She'd do almost anything to get his approval, thought she would never want him to know it. She should have learned by the years trying to make herself noticed to her father, that nothing is good enough.

"It's different. You are just a little too trusting, you're a little misguided. She is very charismatic, I get it, you're infatuated with her." accused Artie.

"So now I'm brainless on top of everything else? You think I'm not capable of making my own decision?" Myka demanded.

"I think you're under her spell." Artie answers. It sends chills down Myka's spine, because a little part of her wonders if he is right. "HG Wells is the very personification of evil."

"You have completely lost your mind." She tells him emphatically, I but her voice is shaking.

"Look, Myka, I don't want to see you end up like me. I've been there alright, with McPherson..."

She interrupts him abruptly. "I am not you, I am nothing like you; ...and HG Wells is not McPherson."

"You think you know everything, you don't." Artie warns her.

"Neither do you, you can't even tell me why HG was bronzed in the first place." Myka said countering Artie.

"It's not my concern." He answers.

"Nothing is your concern, is it, then?" Myka asks, angrily.

"You are my concern, Myka; You, Pete, Claudia, Leena and The Warehouse that are my concern."

"Your only concern is yourself." She tells him icily.

It occurs to her then, only then, that if HG Wells had been re-bronzed, this wouldn't even be an issue. So why is Artie so upset, so angry, or so 'concerned'? There would be nothing to be concerned about if HG had been re-bronzed. Artie would be angry, sure. He would yell and she would stay out of his way for a few days until he calmed down. Maybe, possibly, she'd lose her job at the Warehouse, but not this. Not this thing she sees in his eyes. This means only one thing. HG Wells hasn't been re-bronzed.

She smiles at Artie then; it's a bitter sweet smile, a little victorious, a little sad. "I think you answered my question." She tells him as she turns and walks out the door.

****

Author's Note**:** This was a short and slightly rough beginning to what will no doubt end up an epic masterpiece by Tonya Buchanan and Carly Carter. :-)

This chapter was written by Carly Carter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vendetta's Fruit**

A Post Vendetta Story

Part Two

Late The Night Before

"Do you understand what I am, what we are, asking of you Helena?" asked Mrs. Frederic.

"Yes! …It is not like it is that complicated; just lie to everyone, spy on them, manipulate them, use them, …use Myka! Lie to her…" said Helena with rising and falling passions.

"Oh, boo who!" mocked Valda. "Just get the job done and _Do_ keep your pervy hands off her _**Helena**_, be a _**Lady**_ and go find yourself a good…"

"Enough!" commanded Mrs. Frederic.

"What, jealous that I could draw her attention, when you cannot?" asked a smirking Helena. "Are we looking for a Mistress, you sanctimonious arse!" hissed Helena. "Are you not a married man and to a very lovely woman I should add?" Helena purred. "Maybe, I should go visit her and have a nice

_chat_?"

"Why… you low-classed bitch! You…"

"ENOUGH! Both of you! Calm yourselves and sit down." Mrs. Frederic shouted. "We need each other; if we are going to find whom the traitor is."

"No," Helena calmly relied, "Irene, I both want and need to know why he hates me; then we can continue."

Mrs. Frederic nods and says, "Very well, hash this out but both of you be civil; Please."

"Well then, Mister Valda, why is it that you hate me?"

A glare was his only response to her question.

"Regent Valda, we must settle this now before all is lost. So please answer the question."

"I do not hate her."

"You could have fooled me sir." Helen snapped at him.

"The reasons are personal." Valda snapped back at Helena.

"I would say it was personal, very much so in fact!" muttered Helena, at the same time of Mrs. Frederic's response.

"Valda!" Mrs. Frederic in her weariness exclaimed, in an almost snappish tone to match the other two's tones.

"It is nothing." grumbled Valda.

"Dear Heavens, I think I am channeling the young Miss Donovan, and I barely know her, but I have to ask 'Then why have you Been-A-Dick' Mister Valda?"

A round of laughter was heard before Valda stated, "Yes, I can see her saying just that."

"Well, Benedict?" Helena queried

"Basically it is all history…" replied Valda, but trailed off.

Helena waited a moment or two for him to continue, when he did not, she prompted him, "…How is it history? That does not make any sense as an answer. Benedict, please answer my question."

"My beloved Great-Granny was….. disgraced by a scandal you and your Brother caused; a scandal caused by your need to pull a prank that disgraced her in Society's eyes." Valda said with anger and sadness in his voice.

"She just was never truly happy again. You could see it in her eyes. I could tell because I saw photos of her when she was younger, before the scandal. You both took away her happiness; _**so**_ maybe, that is why I do not like you. Though, hate would mean I cared more about you and you are not worth my time. You and your brother are scoundrels. I may use a scoundrel but I do not care enough about them to hate them." Valda stated with a patient and resigned old but not faded passion that noted that he did indeed hate or at least hold contempt for Helena Wells.

"Very well if that is so, I wish could apologize to her, but I cannot think of any prank either I or my Brother did that could have caused a scandal of that size. I also can appreciate and even approve of your dislike of me with that as your grounds for hating me. So I can work with you, I _will _work around your dislike of me." Helena said and finished with the question, "The question now, Benedict, is can _you_ work with me?"

"I think I can manage. Granny would be greatly displeased with me if she learned I failed my duty in saving people because I was such a small person not to work around my contempt for you. Though, I cannot promise to be pleasant." Valda stated.

"I very well can understand that, Mr. Valda, I am not asking you to like me. So we will work together." Helena stated as much as she asked.

Mr. Valda nodded his agreement.

"Good, now let us get back to the plan." stated a relieved Mrs. Frederic. Though there was something in her eyes that said she would be keeping an eye on the situation.

…

"Helena, be careful and trust in yourself and just yourself, okay? Do not tell anyone, even Myka why you are there, even if you can prove her innocent."

advised Mrs. Frederic with that patient and even but firm tone of voice of hers.

"Irene, I really do not like the idea of lying to any of them, much less lying to Myka. I do not think…"

"Helena, I know that you like her even more than you would like to admit, even to yourself, but you cannot tell her anything. Even, if she is innocent letting her know may endanger her life."

"I do not think that she will ever forgive me…"

"Oh, I have no doubt that it will be…difficult, but she will forgive you." said Mrs. Frederic and with an act that most would not expect from her, she hugged Helena, comforting the woman. After a few moments Helena composed herself.

"Okay, let us get this started. I want this traitor caught and hung because there is this great group of people I want safe; chiefly this beautiful Lady I intend to romance." Helena said with her trademark impish grin.

"Hel, do _try_ to behave." said Mrs. Frederic and chuckled with fond amusement.

**Author's Note****:** Valda's Granny is actually somewhere around being his

Great-times 5-grandmother, whom died when he was a

little boy around nine to eleven years old.

This chapter was written by Aynot

4


	3. Chapter 3

**Vendetta's Fruit**

A Post Vendetta Story

Part Three

Myka continues to leave the Warehouse even though Artie is still yelling at her, "_Myka, get back here! I am not done with you yet! Myka!_" She gets into her car and grins uncontrollably. HG is alive and not Bronzed, everything after that could be dealt with or was icing on the preverbal cake. Throwing the SUV into drive she kicks up a huge cloud of dust, which covers Artie who had just stormed out of The Warehouse.

"Oh, shit!" Myka grimaces, when she sees Artie in her rearview mirror but she does not slow down or stop, she just drives off. "Well, I do not think I am going back to B&B right now." Myka laughs at the thought of seeing a mad and dusty Artie, "Nope, going to the B&B, right now, would not be a good idea." Myka mutters to herself and then giggles, nervously, at the thought.

Myka heads towards town; taking her cell out of her jacket she makes a call. "Hey Pete, do not share this with Artie, the two of us had a …disagreement and I refused to take his yelling or his implied threats. So I am going to hang out in town, Rapid City actually, tonight maybe even tomorrow, with my phone off and the battery pulled. Let Claudia and Leena know I am okay," Myka grins, "…Okay?"

"HE THREATENED YOU!" Pete asks, screaming his question at her.

"He asked me did I know what happens to Warehouse agents who are deemed to be untrustworthy, hazardous, and that he was not talking about HG, but me. Also, that he found my judgment lacking. That he found that to be frightening and he did not trust me anymore… or anymore than he trusts HG …and he wants HG bronzed…" Myka pulls her SUV over to the side of the road as she starts to cry.

"Myka, it will be okay, Okay. Just let me know where you are at, I will come get you and will not let Artie with in a hundred feet of you." Pete states adamantly while trying to comfort her.

"NO! I need you there to keep an eye on him, well HG actually. I am afraid of what he might do to her. Especially since I pissed him off questioning _**his**_ judgment and refusing _**his**_ demands that I come back, since he was and I quote 'I am not done with you yet!' …Pete, please watch over her, please? I am scared for her." Myka confess to Pete with a tremble in her voice

"Okay, Myka, will do; but take care of yourself, okay? Hey! Maybe I can send Leena or Claudia to stay with you?" Pete suggests.

"No I do not want them in trouble too. If he really yelled at Claudia I think it would crush her. And you and Claudia can use Leena's help to keep Artie at arms distance. I did not just disagree with him or refuse him… I kinda covered him with dust and rock when I peeled out. He is going to be majorly upset, Pete. I am so very sorry to leave you all with him. Bye, Pete and." And with two more words she hangs up on him. "Stay safe."

Wiping the tears from her face Myka pulls back onto the road and continues on to town.

When Artie comes storming into the inn bitching and yelling, about Myka and about that _woman_ and her corrupting his agent; his first awareness that Pete was there was Pete screaming at him.

"What the HELL do you think you were saying to her!" Pete demands as his fist crashed into Artie's face breaking his nose. When Artie falls to the floor Pete towers over him. His body shaking with his rage. "Never threaten Myka again! Or I will throw _**you**_ into the Bronzer! Do you understand me, you ass!" Pete screams out his fury at Artie.

"Latimer, enough! Well, Arthur, what is he talking about?" asks a visible disquieted Mrs. Frederic.

**Author's Note****:** This chapter was written by Aynot


End file.
